Kunzar Jungle Timeline
The Order of Rime series see The Order of Rime Timeline City of Jinisk Faction Note:'There is a sokokar tamer here. But near NPC will KOS when you first coming(faction low). Trader Hisk Varn #Rug Deliveries (74) - ''When you complete this quest, Jinisk's NPC will stop attacking you. #Tiger Pelts for Varn (74) (Repeatable) Braz Terrick #Mantraps for my Dearest (74) #A Mantle for her Heart (74) #A Dear for my Dear (76) Captain Venk #Safe for Business (74) #Investigating the Rebels (74) #Weaken Their Perimeter (74) #Assault on the Rebel Camp (74) #Warning the Wheel (75) This quest line continues with Taskmaster Gax near Dalnir's Wheel. Kriinz Nax #Arms Delivery (74) #Meeting the Demand (74) #Eliminating the Competition (74) #More Shipments (74) #Culling the Force (75) Rhodoqiz Karazz #The Sad Tale of Rhodoqiz Karazz (74) #The Sadder Tale of Rhodoqiz Karazz (74) #The Even Sadder Tale of Rhodoqiz Karazz (74) New quests as of LU52 against The Order of Rime Zikana Sly'ssar #Elementals Amongst Us #Lake of Dismay and Doom #Intoxicating Weapons #To the Pain! Kerss Rekssok #Threads for the Weave #Ethernere Escort Dalnir's Wheel Taskmasters Faction Taskmaster Gax This quest line begins with Captain Venk and continues here after you have completed the quest Warning the Wheel. #Restock the Wheel (75) #Recover the Lost Slaves (76) #Investigate the Escape (76) #Find Stronger Help (77) #Ascend the Mountain of Paperwork (77) Taskmaster Scally #Ghosts in the Wood (77) #Disrupt the Deception (77) #Cleaning Up their Mess (77) #Taking it to the Source (77, Heroic) Foreman Vink #Swatting the Pests (75) #Swatting the Pests (Repeatable) (75) Cookie Yevekk #Cookie's Vittles (76) #Helping Cookie with the Cooking (76) #Cookie's Monster (Heroic) (76) Hidden Plunderer's Camp Faction Skulker Traz #Prove Your Allegiance (75) #Prove Your Allegiance, Again (Repeatable) Skulker Ganiz #Revenge for Ganiz (77)Heroic #A Suitable Reward (77)Heroic #Take Your Own Revenge (76) Skulker Slythe #High Risk Career (77)Heroic #Higher Risk Career (77) Heroic #Venture in Deep (77) Heroic #Claim the Phylactery (78) Heroic #Hold on to the Phylactery (78) Heroic Kunzar Jungle Villagers Faction Sonjaz Manx #Quiet the Jinisk Lackeys (74) #Planting the Seeds (75) #Lambs to the Slaughter (74) #Cut the Head from the Beast (74) Yarvis Urx #Clearing the Water (74) #Clearing the Water, Again (74, Repeatable) Kazid Nazan #Bring Him Bax (74) Bax Nazan #A Hunter is Only as Good as His Tools (74) #Trials of Iksarhood (74) #Dressed the Part (74) Merrik Hanz #Clean Out the Caves (Repeatable after followup quest) (76) #Kurn's Tower Access Timeline' Ireka Nazan #Goblin Tongue Stew (77) #Just Dessert (77) #Deliver the Lunch Pails (78) Heroic #Danger Zone (78) Heroic Sirris Xanx #What Makes Them Mist? (76) #Dragon Magic (76) Fisher Ozrid #Truffle Hunting (76) #Mommy's Little Monsters (77) (''Once completed, Truffle Hunting becomes a repeatable quest.) Fisher Sivv #A Bone for Me to Pick (77) #More Bones for Me to Pick (Repeatable) (77) Fisher Rissen #The Mushrooms Ate My Daughter (76) #Mushroom Magic (76) Outer Sebilis Residents Faction Associate Tuz *Snooping in Jarsath (Begins a quest line that continues with Emissary Dih'ri in .) (77) *Hides for Sebilis (77) Loremaster Hax #Like a Book without Pages (76) #Like Many Books Without Many Pages (76, Repeatable) Miscellaneous Quests *A Trip to the Abandoned Village (77) - from Refugee Yurix *Garbing Us in Gorillas (77, Repeatable) - from Associate Yssith Merchant Crevik #Quatcha Hair Pants (76) #A Demand for Quatcha Hair Pants (76, Repeatable) Hunter Snake-Eye #Gathering the Hides (77) #Bringing Down Tangor (78) #Removing the Skar from this Land (78) #Bringing Down the Brutes (77) Baron Terrask #Harsh Re-edit (75, Heroic) #Cursin' a Blue Streak (80, Heroic) #Legionnaires Deceased (83, Heroic) #Advanced Legionnaires Deceased (83, Heroic) #He Brought It First! (86, Heroic) Ry'Zilk's Renegades Faction Field Chief Ry'zilk #Simple Scouting Mission (74) #Pilfer the Goods (74) #Field Work (74) #Spying on our Potential Allies (75) #Establishing Unexpected Bonds (75) #Stir Up Some Sokokars (75) Sharpeye Scoz #Kill Your Way Into Our Hearts (74) #Kill Your Way Into Our Hearts, Again (74, Repeatable) Quartermaster Bi'zin #Restocking Supplies (74) #Scramble the Scent (74) #Medicinal Properties (74) #Medical Wonder (74) Synod Reet Faction This faction will not offer quests until you reach level 73. Each quest gives +1000 faction with Synod Reet, except as indicated On the Way to Sebilis Series Assistant Pubbit #For the Love of Reet (74) (gives +35,000 faction once; +1,000 faction after as repeatable quest until reaching -6900 faction) Duz Heronimous available after finishing For the Love of Reet #Scout their Defenses (76) #Task the Taskmasters (76) #Bringing Down the Big Boss (76) #We Will Be Free Again! (76) Speaker Rup available after finishing For the Love of Reet #Cutting the Milite (77) #Training a Menace (77) #Take Them Out of the Skies (77) #Stop the Progeny (77) Sebilis quests given by Synod Reet Frogloks available by reaching at least -6900 faction # The Reet Goes On (75, Heroic) # Dead Iksar Talking (78, Heroic) #Phylactery Find (80, Heroic) #Making It Vulnerable (83, Heroic) - leads to quest from Enchanter Glowwp '' # Complicated Destruction (84, Heroic) # Imitation Relocation (85, Heroic) Boppit, the Synod Reet Oracle ''available by reaching at least -6900 faction #Charm School (75, Heroic) #Charm Unlike Any Other (78, Heroic) #Always After Their Lucky Charms (80, Heroic) (Repeatable) Special Agent Froak available by reaching at least -6900 faction #Synod Delivery Service (75, Heroic) #Essence of Pure Flavor (75, Heroic) #A Scheduled Meeting (80, Heroic) #Save the Reets (83, Heroic) #Reet Seeking (84, Heroic) #Sathirian Hunting Party (85, Heroic) (gives +5000 faction - repeatable) Mender Kupput available by reaching at least -6900 faction #Steel To Be Stole (75, Heroic) #Swords To Be Swiped (78, Heroic) (gives +5000 faction - repeatable) Tabernacle of Pain Faction This faction will not offer quests until you reach level 74. Emissary Tranz #Prove Your Mettle (77) #*Note: You '''can not' get this quest if you've either accepted or completed A Pot Full of Surprises'' with Havik Thyx 25/05/2014 I did get this quest after completing A Pot Full of Surprises but wasn't offered while I was doing it. #Prove Your Mettle, Again (77) Trials #The Trial of Clay (74) #The Trial of Stone (75) #The Trial of Rock (76) #The Trial of Copper (77) #The Trial of Bronze (78, Heroic) #The Trial of Steel (79, Heroic) #The Trial of Tynnonium (80, Heroic) New quests as of LU52 against The Order of Rime Khassp Xivvix #Let the Punishment Fit the Rime #Dry Ice Slixin Drusar #Scrolling Through Knowledge #Fish Scales and Cat Tails #Swamp Fire Defense Not Faction Related #Sprockbok's Requisition (77, Heroic) #Not to Kill (77, Heroic) #More Refined Parts (78, Heroic) #Mischief, Mayhem, Clockwork (79, Heroic) Havik Thyx #A Pot Full of Surprises (77) #Cut Off the Bottom Rung (77) #Slice Your Way Up the Ladder (77, Heroic) #Do Unto Havik (80) Item Triggered * Lore and Legend: Di'Zok (70)